Temptation
by McNerdybird
Summary: Harry is asked to take a duel workshop at Hogwarts, and one of his students is his girlfriend, Ginny. How difficult could teaching his girlfriend be?


**Okay, so I just thought it necessary** **to tell you that the reason I don't go into to** **much detail on Harry's lesson below is that, hopefully I will one day cover it in a multi-chap fic, if I ever get around to it. I only really focus here on stuff that is important to the one-shot. Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

 **June, 1999**

Harry really couldn't tell whether this was a good thing or bad. When he had taken McGonagall's offer to teach a week-long duel workshop at Hogwarts, he had been delighted and gladly accepted. After all, he would get to see Ginny, his wonderful girlfriend. However, just before his first workshop, he was having doubts; would it be awkward to teach Ginny and his friends? Was he ready to teach?

On second thoughts, as long as Ginny didn't try anything funny, Harry would be fine. He'd taught before, and his friends no less, in Dumbledore's Army. This was the same as that, it would be fine once he got into it. It was a voluntary workshop, after all, so there might not even be many people there.

Harry opened his briefcase and started to unpack his notes onto his desk when his students started to file into the classroom. He had been quite wrong about not many people wanting to go; the room was soon crowded so that the latecomers had to stand at the back. Harry was sure most of them probably wanted to see _him_ more than they did learn magical defense but they were still there.

To his delight, Harry saw a familiar red-headed girl fight her way to the front row of desks and claim a seat. Ginny winked at him and Harry wished he didn't look as smitten as he felt. All the students knew about him and Ginny; it was splashed all over the papers. But Harry still wasn't sure it was appropriate to openly continue his romantic relationship with a student when he was supposed to be teaching.

However, Ginny appeared to actively be trying to break him; she had crossed her legs under the table in such a way that her knickers were visible to Harry. _He just wanted to...no, no, Potter, at the moment she is currently your student._ Harry gulped as he began his first lesson. It was going well, and Harry had almost been able to ignore the red-headed she-devil, when she once again made him sweat; she had leaned forwards on her elbows so that Harry could see she had undone a couple of the top buttons on her shirt. In fact, Ginny had managed to make it so that Harry was able to spy her yellow bra. _Yes, yellow._ Ever since Ginny had come in to money, (Harry's to be more precise), she had an odd thing for buying colourful bras. Harry wasn't complaining...

He was sweating though...Harry scowled at Ginny's devil-may-care smirk, as some of her friends giggled into their hands. Bravely, Harry ploughed on, trying desperately to ignore her. Unfortunately, the more he tried to ignore her the more he thought about her, and how much he wanted to kiss her right then. He was sure that he accidentally slipped Ginny's name into his lecture every now and then but it did not appear anyone noticed.

Then they came to the practical part. The desks had been cleared and the students were practicing the spells that Harry set them. Harry walked amongst them, much like he had during his tenure in charge of Dumbledore's Army. He helped several of them will the technique before he spotted Ginny with her hand up in the air, signalling for help. Like a pig to the slaughter, Harry made his way over.

"Mr Potter," she purred, batting her eyelashes. "I can't quite get this movement right. Do you think you could help me?"

"Sure," he responded, becoming a little flustered by being in such close proximity to his girlfriend. He stood behind her and put one arm in front of her, holding her wand hand. He had missed holding her hand, and this was nice, even if it wasn't the traditional way for a couple to hold hands. He swished her hand through the air in the correct motion, and at the same time secretly smelt her hair. _Flowery_.

Harry was caught by surprise, as Ginny backed her bum into him. He heard her giggling as he stiffened, eyes like that of a rabbit caught in headlights. "Something wrong, Mr Potter," she teased. Again, she backed her body into his, and Harry was reminded of summer nights, cuddling her in his bed, and he ached desperately for her. "Right! Class dismissed," he quickly announced. "Ginny, can I see you for a moment, please..."

* * *

Ginny was waiting in the empty classroom, having successfully navigated the darkened, abandoned hallways of Hogwarts without being caught. She and Harry had been meeting up each night the week he had been teaching here for some, _intimate_ , alone time. They were so happy to be together again, having been separated for most of the year, except for Hogsmeade weekends. Harry had quickly gotten over his whole student/teacher thing, as long as they didn't bandy their romance about in front of everyone. "After all," Harry had said, "ours _is_ a special case."

Ginny had really enjoyed teasing Harry, and loved to see the effect it had had on him. It made her feel really good and desirable and she only loved him more after seeing the hapless look on his face. Ginny straightened her skirt, as she swung her legs under the desk she was perched on. _Harry should be here by now._ She sighed and undid one of the top buttons of her shirt.

Just then, Ginny heard the door creak open. "I've been waiting for you," she whispered, huskily.

"Miss Weasley, detention for inappropiate behaviour," snapped a stern voice behind her. Ginny turned so fast she felt like she had gotten whiplash, to find Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, standing in the doorway. "Although, I am flattered," she continued, as Ginny stared at her, shell-shocked. _Had she just come on to McGonagall?_ She thought she heard a snigger in the corner, but, by all appearances, there was no one there.

"P-Professor? Will Harry- Mr Potter – be taking the detention?"

McGonagall's lips spread into a thin but amused smile, and he eyes crinkled slightly with mirth. "No."

Defeated, Ginny trudged after McGonagall, but before she left the room, she sent a certain hex that involved small flying mammals and nasal substances at the corner. "Ow!" said the corner, and Ginny grinned.


End file.
